


Una domenica mattina

by Omibombay



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M, POV Third Person, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omibombay/pseuds/Omibombay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doppia drabble (abbondante) scritta per il Drabble Weekend indetto su We are out for prompt.<br/>Prompt: Sherlock, Mystrade. Mycroft sta invecchiando e si fa venire le paranoie che Greg potrebbe stancarsi di lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una domenica mattina

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: doppia drabble  
> Parole: 246  
> Personaggi: Mycroft Holmes, Gregory Lestrade  
> Coppia: slash  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> Avvertimenti: fluff  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, e per Sherlock (BBC) di Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.  
> Prompt: Sherlock, Mystrade. Mycroft sta invecchiando e si fa venire le paranoie che Greg potrebbe stancarsi di lui.  
> Gentilmente offerto da Elisa Story Zabini

Greg si svegliò lentamente assaporando il peso del piumone. Quella era una delle poche domeniche mattina che poteva restare a letto e, come ciliegina sulla torta, anche Mycroft non doveva andare al lavoro. Con gli occhi ancora chiusi si allungò verso la parte del compagno e grugnì di disappunto quando la trovò vuota.  
Mycroft sapeva quanto gli piacesse crogiolarsi in quel nido caldo, restando semplicemente accoccolati, condividendo calore e respiro.  
Aspettò, infine decise di alzarsi e vedere cosa stesse facendo di così importante il signor Holmes.  
Raggiunse il bagno e lì si fermò, avendo già trovato chi stava cercando. Osservò Mycroft dallo spiraglio della porta socchiusa. Si stava guardando allo specchio, facendo buffe smorfie e controllando le pieghe della fronte e ai lati degli occhi.  
Gregory scosse la testa, non aveva voglia di ascoltare le inutili ed infondate paranoie di Mycroft, afferrò la maniglia ed entrò.  
“Che stai facendo?” esordì facendo sussultare l’altro per la sorpresa, quindi gli si avvicinò e gli cinse la vita con le braccia guardandolo nel riflesso.  
“Ho le rughe” sbottò imbronciandosi mentre Lestrade roteava gli occhi al cielo “Io ho i capelli grigi…” tentò di rassicurarlo posando il mento sulla sua spalla.  
“Mi amerai ancora quando sarò vecchio, grasso e flaccido?”  
“Naturalmente amerò ogni singolo rotolino del tuo corpo e poi…” iniziò facendolo voltare nel suo abbraccio “Ti svelo un segreto” proseguì abbassando la voce “Noi invecchieremo insieme” concluse baciandolo piano, lo sentì sorridere quindi si sollevò appena “Torniamo a letto.”


End file.
